wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexia Lynn Elesius
Alexia Lynn Elesius is a protagonist in Wild Arms XF, and a playable character who can be recruited during the game. Story Wild Arms XF Bio Alexia Lynn Elesius is the Princess Royal of the Kingdom of Elesius, rumored to be dead after a landslide. She shared her father's ideals for a royalty which would unite with the people to triumph over hardships rather than conquer other lands; however, she has no affinity with the Guardians. Her physical similarities to Clarissa are a pure coincidence, but led to an incident in their childhood: when both girls were young, they were trapped under rubble from a building destroyed during an attack on King Hrathnir and his daughters. Both were rescued, but accidentally switched up in the process: Princess Alexia is Clarissa Arwin, and vice versa. This is evidenced by the fact that she failed the rite of coalescence (stated by the Clysmian) as well as the attempt to summon a guardian on the last part of the game against the Fear Clysmian, though it seemed like it was a success, it was actually through Clarissa which the Clysmian mistook as still Alexia's doing despite her failure of the rite. Additional evidences of the identity switch is observed in some parts of the story having Clarissa hearing voices of the Guardians as compared to Alexia where she did not have any encounters. Another is her ability to wield the Iskender Bey, linking her to have the same biopatterns as Melissa Arwin hence, also Yulia, to whom the sword "chooses" and responds to. Act-1: Path of the Founding Knights Alexia is presumed dead after a land slide incident. Although Alexia is not present she still plays a major role in the story her father king Hrathnir is ill and her death had caused him to fall even further down the decline in health which he then appoints the Council of Elder Statesman who then seize control over all of Elesius. Clarissa is also thrown into the middle of the conflict because of their identical looks the Council wants to use her for their own means while Clarissa is trying to seize the control Elesius from The Council and give it back to the king. Act-2: A Tale of the Two Princesses It is discovered that Edna has been keeping Alexia captive in order to use her against the other Council members to seize total control over Elesius, as Alexia is the eldest daughter and King Hrathnir would want her to lead Elesius. Clarissa and the rest of the party arrive, and a trap separates Clarissa from the others. She finds Alexia locked in a cage and frees her. The two begin to make their escape, fending off monsters as they go. They find a ladder leading up to a high ledge, but it disappears after only Alexia has climbed up. Lava is suddenly rushing towards Clarissa, who tries to get the princess to escape. Alexia refuses, cutting her long hair and using it as a rope so Clarissa can climb up. Soon after, Clarissa promises to attend a celebration together with Alexia one day and show her how fun it can be. The two finally manage to reach the outside, only to be attacked by Edna and a bunch of Drifters at her command. Edna orders them to focus their efforts on Alexia. Remembering ARM Katrina had given the party that had belonged to her sister, Clarissa throws it to her, and she transforms into her Royal Fencer character class. Armed with a sword, she and Clarissa fight the Drifters and are joined by the other members of Clarissa's group. They win, only to discover Edna has vanished. In a nearby town, Clarissa and Alexia finally have a chance to talk. Clarissa tells Alexia about what's happened, including her father's death. Alexia ends up having to comfort Clarissa, who is wracked with guilt. The two are surprised and attacked by Chelle and the Zotoa. The others join them, and they manage to triumph. Battle Character Class: Royal Fencer Her personal class is "Royal Fencer", which like Dandelion Shot is useful in empowering the warriors around her. Alexia has the potential to become a powerhouse character that would dominate the field, but has such a poor RFX stat that all of the other characters will blow right past her and destroy everything before she has her second turn. Thankfully later on, classes will offer up a little more speed to boost her effectiveness, and Accelerate and RFX+25% will add to her lifeline, because when she connects with her attacks she will obliterate her enemies. Armed with Iskender Bey, she can become quite the effective warrior by letting her allies weaken the enemies and allowing her the chance to finish them one after another due to the sword's chain effect. Original Commands Personal Skills Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms XF characters Category:Chevalet Blanc